


Prison Escape

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fem Jack, Just Bantz, M/M, Prison AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Ray and Ryan are in prison, and escape, as the title suggests. This is short but one of my favourites, so I'm posting it earlier in the day, in excitement. Thank you for reading and enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Ray and Ryan are in prison, and escape, as the title suggests. This is short but one of my favourites, so I'm posting it earlier in the day, in excitement. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Ahhh Micool!” Gavin screams as he runs away from a large burly guy, quickly pacing towards him. The prisoners are currently in the yard, completing their shift of dedicated yard time. Gavin seems to have pissed of another prisoner, and is running towards Michael for safety.

“Hey fuckface!” Michael yells at the man intimidating Gavin, who is now cowering behind Michael. “Leave him alone, he’s an idiot yeah, but easy to ignore, so back off would you.” 

“Go fuck yourself ‘Mogar’, this scum has had it in for him the day he arrived.” The guy shouts back, and a few of his friends stand next to him for back up.  
Ray rolls his eyes, knowing Michael won’t be able to take the 3 of them by himself. He walks over to join Michael, he won’t be able to knock one out, but he’s light on his feet and hard to hit. Michael looks over at him graciously, as Gavin quickly scampers away.

“Oh look here, his little friend has shown up. What are you going to do? You’re going to get your ass kicked in a second.” The guy mock, and goes to punch Ray, whilst the other two charge at Michael.

Ray easily dodges the blow, and effortlessly appears behind the brute.

“Hey big guy, it’s been a second, and so far you’re the only one of us who has failed.” Ray sneers, causing the man to become very angry. If this was a film, Ray could have sworn he would have turned into the hulk.

As soon as Ryan realised Ray was in the fight, he walked over, still with his skull mask. The guy pulled another punch towards Ray, but his fist was abruptly caught by the Vagabond.

“What the hell do you want Vagabond, this isn’t your fight.” He asks, and pulls his hand free. Ryan stares straight at the man, silently, and proceeds to knock him out with one forceful punch.

Gavin is dragging Geoff over to help Michael, as he retreated to get back up, and soon the arrogant assholes were quickly dealt with.

“Gavin, please stop talking to other people. We are literally the only ones who can tolerate you.” Ray sighs, as he repeats this all-too-familiar conversation once more.

“But all I told them was to not stand by that wall! Geoff said it was about to explode!” Gavin says, defending himself.

“He was just being a dick boi, it’s not actually going to –“ Michael laughs, but gets promptly interrupted by a loud explosion, not surprisingly, coming from the wall.

Jack walks into the yard, a trail of dead guards behind her, and armed with a RPG. Dressed up in her usual gear, of a Hawaiian shirt and denim short, but wearing Gavin’s $1000 sunglasses.

“Heard some idiots got themselves locked up, fancy breaking some rules?” She asks, and flings everyone pistols and ammo.

“I told you it would blow.” Geoff smirks, and they all run over to Jack, who has started providing covering fire.

“Haywood you blow me?” Ray giggles, and nudges Ryan as they escape through the explosion hole Jack created.

Ryan sighs at the little joke, rolling his eyes, but quickly replies with his own.

“Raywood you blow me?”

Ray just turns a deep colour of red, and quickly refocuses on the mission.


End file.
